


三十岁魔法师梦想成真就会变成处男

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 我好菜啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: “和你想象的一样吗？”
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 6





	三十岁魔法师梦想成真就会变成处男

**Author's Note:**

> 我从别处学了这么一个词：brojob

莫里斯·迪特里希是美丽的。这一点没有人能反驳。夏尔第一次产生这个想法是在见过他亲爱的同事的裸体之后。  
这很奇怪。实际上，在公共浴室之外的任何场所都不应该看见你同事的裸体，尤其是当这个同事现在变成了你的室友，每天有超过十八个小时的时间都在你身边的时候。  
“帮我脱一下衣服。”  
与你同吃同住，同时上班同时睡觉的男人，向你发出了这样的指令。  
“快点，瑟雷斯。”  
“我不理解。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？两个人脱肯定会更快吧。”莫里斯莫名其妙地看着他，张开双臂，“学院真该改改这套着装规矩了，麻烦。”  
更正前文，除了不应该在公共浴室之外见到同事的全裸的肉体，更不应该在任何场所距离他裸露的肉体那么近。但他还是强迫夏尔这么干了，因为他是莫里斯·迪特里希。  
“真有你的。”  
夏尔不禁念叨起来，想把“你没了我不就什么都做不成了吗”这句话原封不动还给莫里斯，面对他身上复杂的布料又说不出口，赌气地手上用力扯掉披肩。  
“别扯坏了。”  
“我没有。”  
莫里斯在背后轻笑一声，夏尔抱着几层上衣扔到一边，再转身时听见金属轻微磕碰，一条裤子飞到自己眼前。  
“第一次测试不用抱很大希望。”莫里斯两手上下搓搓四肢的皮肤，实验室中全年温度适宜，却也不适合全裸生活，“能勉强连接上就算成功。”  
这男人竟没有一点羞耻心。就他所知，莫里斯从来都不在意别人的看法和目光，这种自信也许是他性格中美好的一部分，只是没想到他在这种层面上也如此不羁。夏尔摇摇头，自己想的东西太多了，这种精神才是一个合格学者的风范。同为男人相处了这么久，也并不是没发生过。莫里斯身上仍因为温差有些颤抖，眼睛里却和平日里在实验台前没什么两样。  
不过他的身体仍然是十分漂亮的，在学院诸多教员中不算高大，但精壮而灵活。皮肤似乎有些过于苍白，在午后的阳光下映得夏尔有些眼晕，连忙看向手里的记录纸。  
“准备好了。”

在符文学院男性教员之间有这样一句打趣的笑话：三十岁的魔法师如果实现梦想就会变成处男。这当然不是指第一次性体验概念上的。苦心钻研魔法的学者们到达三十多岁时才取得突破性的进展，一定会返老还童般欣喜若狂——那种想要跟别人分享成果又不敢大声说出去的心情，很像涉世尚浅的处男。女教员们听罢，在谴责话语中的下流意味之前，摇着头说他们本来就像一群没长大的男学生，和楼道里那些被她们罚站的十几岁孩子根本没什么区别。  
“怎么样怎么样？”莫里斯身上的能量刚刚平息，立刻挤到夏尔跟前，“有进步了吗？”  
“你不要这样靠过来！穿件衣服啊莫里斯！”  
夏尔闭着眼睛把床单塞进他怀里，唯恐自己再睁眼的时候看见白花花的身体近在眼前。棉布摩擦的声音停止后，莫里斯吸两下鼻子，开始翻动两次记录的数据。  
“你恐裸体吗瑟雷斯，真担心你在洗澡时恐惧症发作。”  
“我不想让你裸露的屁股直接坐在我腿上，就这样。”夏尔微微睁眼，“你感觉怎么样？”  
莫里斯停顿几秒像是在脑海中计算，几度翻看之后两手拽着床单两角在身上裹紧，仍然弯腰盯着桌上的记录纸。  
“数据勉强可以，下次要继续改进。”  
“优化的余地还有很多。我在问你，莫里斯，你感觉还好吗？你刚刚都开始颤抖了。”  
“哦我次……”  
记录纸上多了一个硬币大的红印，莫里斯咳嗽两声，用布料沾掉那一小块湿润。夏尔伸手扳起他的下巴，两股鲜红正一快一慢从鼻子涌出，填进下方的唇纹里。  
“老天啊莫里斯！”  
“少大惊小怪了，没事的——”莫里斯仰头挣脱，抬手在脸上乱抹一把，“啊，这玩意要看不清了！”  
夏尔无名地感到一股火大，抓着对方肩膀转身，不知哪来的力气把他按进椅子里。不顾莫里斯大声反抗，拍开乱抓的手，强迫他抬头靠着墙壁。  
“莫里斯！”  
“我说了我没事。”  
“头疼吗？”  
“不疼。你再这样按着我就会疼了。”  
莫里斯眯着眼睛看他，吸吸鼻子又在嘴唇上方擦了一把。血液在皮肤上被晕开的颜色和眼睛深处不太一样，泛出一股铁锈味。夏尔从手指就感到他身上尚未散尽的热量，蒸腾体表的汗水，浸入被血蹭脏的白床单。他突然意识到自己有些反应过激，犹豫地松开双手。莫里斯自己仰着头，没抓着床单的那只手捏着鼻梁。  
“……我去拿冰。”  
手上沾着他的血。夏尔洗掉挣扎间蹭在手背上的红渍，还是先把冰袋在自己额头上贴了贴，缓慢地反应过来刚才是怎么回事：他不过是很担心莫里斯罢了。尽然概率甚微，实验总是存在风险的，一切都应该小心为上。莫里斯过度的热情和忘我有时会令他后怕。夏尔，你要开门，道歉，和他说明白，这样太危险了。  
“莫里斯……”准备好的语言全都被打断，“停下，别舔了。”  
“你有想过血为什么是铁锈味的吗？”  
莫里斯一只手扶着额头上的冰袋，一只手要勉强拉住床单遮挡身体，夏尔有点郁闷地替他擦脸。红眼睛离得很近，安静地眨动，瞳孔在阳光下变得细小，几乎能看清虹膜的纹路。莫里斯有一搭没一搭地应付夏尔的说教：是，嗯，我知道，不了，实验室守则没人比你背得更清楚。最后一句在脸颊被毛巾揉得变形时发音含糊不清，苍白的皮肤因为摩擦稍微红润了一些。  
“别动。”  
他嘴唇很薄，有人说这样的嘴说话总是非常尖酸刻薄；现在被没舔干净的血染得红艳，被他隔着热毛巾反复揉蹭。夏尔耐着性子放缓动作，大家都体会过嘴唇被撞在牙齿上的痛苦。  
“……行了，多谢。”实验员把冰袋按回他手里，自己伸出手指在唇上狠抹两下，“我也不是小孩了。一会去把数据誊写一下。”  
小意外，小意外，频繁不断的意料之外才是构成日常的元素，让人勉强将今天区别于昨天。夏尔躺在床上这样想着，感觉自己想出了一句相当富有哲理的话。尽然担心他的莽撞，他们在实验开始时就定下，由回路质量更优秀的莫里斯来进行全部的连接测试——是他自己提出来的，比起枯燥的记录他总是更愿意自己动手实践。  
但他那不顾一切的自大确实令人不爽，谁叫他是莫里斯·迪特里希呢，他自有分寸。夏尔的夜间反省到此为止，意识缓缓下沉，在浸入睡眠之前最后向今日的记忆回首一瞥：薄薄的嘴唇红艳又柔软，近在眼前。  
“你在看什么？”莫里斯在实验台前伸展身体，好像突然猜到什么一样，抱着胳膊狡黠一笑，“怎么，终于意识到我有多漂亮了吗？”  
“得了吧你。”  
“啊~我很高兴你战胜了对裸体男人的恐惧。”  
夏尔做了个夸张的嫌恶表情，把咖啡杯递给室友，带着自己那份咖啡和教材走向教室。他完全没有在早上七点十六的阳光下盯着莫里斯敞开的睡衣看，也完全没有在接下来的几天不停回忆同事那近乎完美的曼妙身体。迪特里希拥有再标准不过的体格，偏瘦，这也是一种纤细的美感，同时不失力量：你看那肌肉的比例也是很合适的。或许是那一点并不重要的年岁差距，他像个轻盈的捕食者，蕴含着神秘的魅力。与此同时，这份美景太过少见，现在却只叫一个人尽收眼底。  
他完全没在想这些，不然就太奇怪了——被同事的肉体所困扰什么的。  
不是吗？

在你十三四岁的时候，班上会有一些同学迫不及待地想要加入大人的行列，自以为在繁育课上某些关键字眼吹上两声口哨，在课下说些勉强称得上是下流的荤段子，就能显得自己多么成熟机敏潮流过人。有些教员们为此头疼，想说教又不知从何说起；有些则认为这不过是青春期无处倾泻的萌动罢了，一笑了之。当你回顾青春时代种种经历，你不得不承认，那确实挺好笑的。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯年轻时曾属于班上那些被羞得涨红了脸，憋了半天不知道说什么话，站起来赶走那些恼人同学的类型。这段时间并没有持续很久，纵然欺负书呆子很有意思，后来的一段时间瑟雷斯同学出现在楼道里时，大多都在忙于制止——更多时候是不得不接受——不同年级和不同学派之间的挑衅。这一干就是十五年。  
一道强光穿透玻璃，不是错觉，教学塔内所有师生都看见了：莫里斯·迪特里希从容不迫地走出模拟战空间，旁边是一打瘫倒在地的学生。  
“再回去读个十年书吧，不知好歹的猴子。”  
“受教了……迪特里希教授……”  
这不合适，莫里斯。瑟雷斯教授安排下课后匆匆跟上，早在几年前迪特里希的教学方式就这样严苛而格格不入。但他丝毫没有改变的意思，所幸那些出自迪特里希教室的学生们都极为优秀，学院倒也没怪罪下来，只是这总归……  
“迪特里希。”  
手搭上莫里斯的肩膀时是一种意料之外的脆弱，平日里倔强的身板现在像张纸片，好像夏尔一口长气就能把他吹走一样。生命学派的教授侧了侧脸，放慢脚步掩盖踉跄。夏尔一瞬间就明白了全部，就这么在楼道中央捏着他的肩膀站了一小会，直到被他轮流击败的十二个优等生歪歪斜斜地远去，直到莫里斯终于恢复一点正常行走的力量。  
“……瑟雷斯。”  
“等下再说。”  
莫里斯在踏出高塔后又一次开始打晃，一直在抑制的呼吸逐渐变得越发粗重，胸腔的疼痛发出了延烧的声音。夏尔走到人少的区域才揽过他的一条胳膊，魂能顺着那些滚烫的回路进行急救。  
“夏尔……呃……”呼吸都连带着痛苦，莫里斯嗓子里夹杂着短促的呻吟，“别在这……回去……”  
所幸实验室不算远，合上大门的一瞬间莫里斯彻底泄了劲，在搀扶下几乎手脚并用才走上漫长的楼梯，摔进自己床上。夏尔翻找素材准备进一步治疗，在楼下就能听见他不畅的喘气声，以及多次试图说话却被气短打断的哽咽。一次性迎战那么多学生还是太过了。且不论这件事的性质，那些孩子的能力已经达到毕业生，正统符文师的水平。这太疯狂了。更可怕的是，迪特里希偏偏也是这么一个喜欢以能力衡量价值的人。  
“烦死了……哈啊……把……给我。”  
“早上才演示过那么大型的法术，下午又干这种傻事，你怎么不去给王国当动力源？”  
“闭嘴吧——呃！你不知道……”  
“太过火了，不管是对你还是那群孩子。”  
夏尔没好气地把半成材料丢到床垫上，法术过载的符文师握紧晶石，发出一点绿色的光。上课的钟声从远处响起，他想起自己还有一群淘气包在班上要他看管。  
“我得回去了。你一个人没问题吧？”  
“啊啊……去吧……嗯啊……”莫里斯倏然抬起一条胳膊，“叫他们……今天不要过来……”  
瑟雷斯教授处理完毕杂务时已经过了晚饭的时间，反复向克诺维斯说他的老师并无大碍，昏昏沉沉地回到实验室。莫里斯在说话前仍然会因为胸腔中气流的改变而凝噎一下，嗓音低沉，时不时被一声咳嗽打断。他自信满满地说这都不算什么大事，在日出之前他又能恢复平时的状态。  
是，是，天才的迪特里希大人怎么可能被这种小事压倒呢？这种场面在上学时代时并不少见，学生们在成绩上较量时会拼尽全力，但那些过度的劳累也会很快恢复。  
莫里斯仍然敞着上衣，他说这方便那些受损的回路散热。夏尔不明白这是确有其事还是莫里斯单纯地懒得系上扣子，把手背贴过去，靠近心脏区域的皮肤稳定地散发着热量。  
“你好得很。有事叫我。”  
洗漱，熄灯，晚安。莫里斯很快进入休眠模式，夏尔的夜间自省进展得并不如意。  
这是莫里斯罕见的虚弱时刻，失去不可一世的高傲，被他一览无余。他眼前又浮现出来朦胧的红色眼睛，像是因喘息蒙上一层水雾；摇摇欲坠的，发烫的身体；粗重的吐息，从额头滚下的汗水；颤抖的声音，正呼唤着自己的名字——  
_夏尔……哈啊……_  
简直就像……  
_夏尔……嗯啊，不要……_  
简直就像是在……  
_咳啊……夏，夏尔……别在这……_  
当某个不该出现的词汇闪现在他脑海中时已经太晚了，身体攀上欣快的高峰，思维也被快感冲击得停滞。夏尔·瑟雷斯猛地睁开眼睛，手上的黏腻正明晃晃地昭示他数秒前罪恶的行径。床被之间潮热的空气令人恶心，他便立刻窜出卧房，安静迅速地锁上卫生间，两手塞进夜晚冰冷的水流。  
他刚刚干了什么啊？！  
一直到手指变得冰凉发红，他捧起一把冷水拂在脸上，凝视着镜子里的倒影。夏尔·瑟雷斯，你刚刚在干什么？下流！这样也称得上是教师吗？！自我谴责逐渐膨胀，恐慌爬上后脊，将背德的愉快瞬间掐灭。他又像个干了亏心事的贼一样蹑手蹑脚地返回走廊，在莫里斯的房间门口稍加停顿。没有声音，偶尔传来翻身的布料摩擦声，一些梦境中的呓语。  
没关系的，没人知道，不，这不算欺骗。凡人都有欲望，他只是碰巧，碰巧被他美丽的室友稍微唤醒了一些。夏尔搓搓脸颊，手指上的腥味已经彻底洗净。算起来他有段时间没有这样……释放一下自己。他太忙碌，也不经常有这方面的想法。这很正常，很正常，而且不会再有下一次了。

随着年龄的增长，性这个字逐渐褪去神秘感，人们产生一种微妙的默契不去在公共场合提起它。也不一定是对它产生羞耻感，更多是因为了解了它的隐秘性。这让那些年轻而不切实际的幻想变得安全，无论是印刻在肉身中的欲望，还是因性而带来的，被命名为爱的情感。  
瑟雷斯同学曾学到一个知识，当一个人做某件事产生足够的欣愉感，身体就会记住这种快乐，越来越喜欢这件事。他曾因此找到了属于自己的工作事业，却没想过十余年之后，他会因此对什么特定的人产生难以抑制的迷恋。  
他喜欢莫里斯，从一开始就是。他欣赏迪特里希身上的热情，和这个学识能与自己平起平坐的人相处让他感到愉快。这样的挚友不可多得，而他偏偏搞砸了，他为什么这么擅长搞砸这种事情？以十年前的自己一定难以想象的方式，亵渎了这段来之不易情谊。亵渎！  
夏尔在第一个夜晚之后生怕被莫里斯看出端倪，回避着他的目光，认认真真地盯着咖啡杯上的热气。他美丽的室友，懒懒散散地在桌子对面托着下巴，盯着他看，你不对劲，出什么事了？他吐出来的每一个字都像是拷问一样，折磨着自己的良知！  
“没什么。你感觉怎么样？”  
“像和十二个学生打架之后醒来的早上。”  
莫里斯仰头饮下最后一口咖啡，夏尔小心地抬眼看他喉结上下起伏。有早课的教授打着哈欠换好衣服，简要地讲讲昨日并不精彩的较量，哪个学生勉强有点架势，哪个学生还差得远，这下可有的补习了。夏尔没听进去几句，昨晚睡得不好。莫里斯夹着一本教科书就走，路过时在他肩膀上轻拍两下，这已经是他最大程度表示谢意的方法了。  
啊，很好，完全没有注意到自己被触碰时的战栗，他说不定能一直这样混过去。夏尔听见脚步声远去后才长出一口气，心脏从悬崖上回到原位，一切照常就好。  
自此之后那些无意的触碰仿佛都染上了什么特别的意味，他没法控制自己不去想。莫里斯一如既往地对他颐气指使又收放有度，看向远方的目光偶尔会落到自己身上。夏尔觉得自己产生了一种幻觉，开始像个怀春少女似的，期待着莫里斯会对自己也有类似的倾心。但在这种情况下，他又怎么好意思去问呢？  
白日里遐想的碎片沉入夜晚，被潜意识重组为渴望的梦境，不会被别人偷窥的，只属于自己的肆意谵妄。  
莫里斯的私生活是什么样的呢？尽管自从合作之后二人几乎形影不离，那么在此之前呢？他喜欢过什么人吗？他应该是个争取一切自己喜欢的东西的人。和别人睡过吗？与自己不同，他总是大胆地追求。如果他那样风流，他会和别人玩什么花样吗？和女人，和男人，和那些被他选中的人。  
_夏尔……夏尔……_  
那双精巧有力的手，爱抚别人时是什么样的？  
_怎样，舒服了吗？_  
刻薄毒辣的嘴，会施舍亲吻吗？  
_嗯，唔嗯……还想要……_  
在别人身上起伏时，会溢出怎样的呻吟？   
_哈啊……给我……_  
手上加快抚摸的速度，热流在体内奔腾，全身的肌肉一阵紧绷，所有的杂念随着高潮带来的空白归于静默。对挚友的意淫之后是一段漫长的愧疚和空虚，夏尔望着漆黑的虚空，把手掌中的液体蹭在小腹上。他曾认为欲望的闸门被打开后可以流向其他地方，却无一例外地回到莫里斯身上。  
如今不想他就要硬不起来了！所幸近日实验遭遇瓶颈，连接测试暂且搁置——夏尔现在反倒有些感激这难以攻克的困难——他没法保证自己的身体能像精神一样严于律己，在莫里斯面前保持冷静。他的指尖还保存着触碰莫里斯时的记忆，是在为他更衣时的无意之举，光洁的肩头和柔软的腹部……  
恶心至极，枉为人师，而且无药可救！夏尔把手背搭到眼睛上，也没法挡住想象中莫里斯那不悦的神色。等到日出之后，他还是莫里斯的同事，室友，实验搭档。他再次羞愧地翻身，长发因为出汗而黏在后背上，小腹上那些液体冰凉地渗入睡衣。  
被他知道还不如叫我去死！  
“有人今天容光焕发啊，睡得好吗？”  
“早安，莫里斯。”夏尔把睡衣团在一起扔进洗衣篮，“托那群学生的福，像是直接昏睡了过去。”  
“我有个问题。”  
“说。”  
莫里斯仍然看着手里的报纸，把咖啡端到嘴边轻吹一口。  
“你恋爱过吗？”

以上都是一个月前的事了。  
自打入夏后第三个星期五，莫里斯拽着他衣领，毫不犹豫地吻他之后，同事兼室友的关系就提升到另一个层次。三十二天之间莫里斯总共亲吻他四十一次，五次发展成深入的唇舌交战；有意主动触碰他一百二十六次，十八次牵着他的手不肯松开；接吻时对他上下其手三次，被夏尔拿掉腰上的手拉开距离三次。  
“太早了。”  
夏尔三次都站在离他两步远的地方这么说，希望莫里斯听不见心脏撒谎的声音。  
太早了，他还不敢承认自己徘徊已久的欲望。在无数个春心荡漾的夜晚，他都渴望与莫里斯的亲密；但那只是想象，安全且近乎完美的，自私的想象。梦想照进现实时的恐惧在于担心它消散。他唯恐莫里斯望见他肮脏的内心，怕那些过于露骨的欲望被揭发的瞬间，莫里斯脸上的犹豫或是更甚：厌恶。  
他又不是为了上床才想靠近他。  
但直面惶恐的日子总会到来，要么是莫里斯终于从他行为中发现异样，要么是莫里斯失去耐心与他正面对峙；无论哪个夏尔都感觉自己难以应对。  
瑟雷斯的身体另有想法。比起精神的控制，我们无法感知到的反应，如同本能般的条件反射，无法撒谎。  
一切照常，照常，和往日没什么不同，除了在门口一个浅浅的吻。莫里斯用手背拂过他的脸颊，轻快地走进实验区域。衣服被他随便地扔到地上，扶两下头发，低头检查自己的身体。光滑而白皙，照旧；优美而轻盈，照旧。夏尔小心翼翼地收起那些衣服，眼睛紧张地看向别处。  
“今天有点冷，快开始吧。”  
夏尔有些日子没见过这样的莫里斯，赤条条地站在眼前，看起来有点柔弱。比起六十天之前，他更生怜爱，即使隔着四五米的距离也能感知到对方的温度。  
温差造成的颤抖逐渐平息，莫里斯调整能量的方向，这一过程还是让全身微微冒汗，在阳光下反光。记录员努力专注于数据的记录，但又必须同时观察实验者的身体状况。莫里斯站在场地中央喊热，整个人像是蒙上一层雾气。夏尔感觉自己的身体不听使唤地兴奋起来，只好努力把下半身全部藏在桌后，寄希望于身体能够自己慢慢平静下来。  
进展非常顺利，和预料的一样，莫里斯亲自看过之后想必会非常愉快。他抬眼，莫里斯微微气喘地看着他，好像已经从自己脸上读出这个好消息，也露出笑容。不等半成品完全平息，就跑跳着向他奔来。  
“怎么样？”  
“效果不错，你自己看。”  
眼看莫里斯披着宽大的布料就往自己身上倚靠，情人身上的潮热气味扑面而来，夏尔只觉得下体反而更加紧绷，匆忙起立后退几步。  
“哈！真不错，可以继续这个方案了！”  
莫里斯发出笑声，这种愉快的心情很难用任何形式表达。他看向夏尔，忽然又疑惑起来。  
“怎么了？离那么远做什么？”  
“没……”  
夏尔后退几步被凳子挡住去路，心脏快要撞出胸膛。莫里斯缓步靠近，上下打量，夏尔感觉被火热的目光看了个透彻，不敢再和他对视。他已能感觉到情人身上阵阵热量，莫里斯正兴致盎然地观察着他脸上的神情。  
“哦？你在裤子里藏什么了？”  
“莫里斯……啊！”  
被发现了。夏尔感觉心脏一沉，手指攥紧衣角，目光无处安放。情人的凝视让他脸上发热，下身被隔着衣物用力钳制。  
“抱歉……能不能放开……”  
“是因为我吗？”  
夏尔尴尬而无奈地点一下头：是的，我的欲望正是被你无形之中挑拨撩起。  
他想什么呢，迪特里希不会放过任何一个看他吃瘪的机会。那只不老实的手开始上下按揉，在夏尔开始战栗的时候紧贴身体慢慢上移，停顿在胸口，似乎在感受下层激烈的律动。  
“脱掉吧。”  
莫里斯赤裸的胸膛贴了上来，鼻息拂过耳畔。  
“让我帮你。”  
随着裤带松开，夏尔被按到方凳上坐好，莫里斯屈膝挤进他两腿之间。被除自己以外的人真实触碰到性器时还是发出一声惊呼，下意识捏住对方的肩头。同为男人对这活并不生疏，他能感觉到莫里斯在试探他的舒适点，囊袋的按揉，在柱身上的反复套弄，在顶端的摩擦，观察着自己在什么时候反应最为激烈。  
“尺寸还不错，夏尔。”  
“别这样，莫里斯……”  
又在戏弄他，从那种得逞的表情就能看出来。莫里斯抬头歪了歪脑袋，夏尔立刻会意，他也等不及了，总比继续听他说些羞人的话要好。舌头混着唾液纠缠在一起，莫里斯也没想放过他的下体，找好方向便开始娴熟地撸动。情欲慢慢地在体内堆积，夏尔努力克制着自己不要发出过于奸淫的声响，正欲索要更多却突然被莫里斯打断。  
“为什么要那样抗拒，你不想要我吗？”  
“不……”  
莫里斯皱皱眉毛，换上那副无害的可怜表情，颇为做作地装出伤心模样，手指却加大了力度，禁锢着脆弱挺立的下体。挣扎两下也无处可逃，那里开始被握得有些发疼了。  
“我……在晚上会想你……”他会怎么想呢？“我不想被你知道……”  
“……所以你想着我自慰，是这个意思吗？”  
真直接，真像他会有的反应。夏尔低垂脑袋，额头抵住他的肩膀，不敢去看他的表情。  
“讨厌我吗？”  
莫里斯在耳边轻笑。  
“怎么说呢……”他手上放松了些力度，侧脸在自己脖颈处轻吻一下，“很好笑。我都能让你这样的书呆子动了性欲，我确实漂亮不是吗？”  
夏尔听罢在他后背轻锤一拳，长久的惶恐终于因这一声的取笑而消散。他马上又因为莫里斯的动作而发出喘息，对声音的克制越发薄弱。性器慢慢吐出些许前液，润湿过的摩擦发出响亮的水声。莫里斯的鼻尖贴着他的脸颊，下行到下巴，张嘴啃咬两下他的喉结。  
快到了，快到了。夏尔身体紧绷起来，合上眼睛大口呼吸，准备迎接巅峰的释放，此时也顾不上去想自己会把两人弄成什么脏污形态，原始的冲动让他微微顶胯，在情人温热的手掌里追逐灭顶的快感。  
莫里斯突然松开了手。  
“啊……不要……就差一点……”  
情人捉住他想要抚摸自己的手，低头看着自己挺立的下体，露出一点坏笑。  
“再等一下，夏尔，耐心一点。”莫里斯放低声音，“别在这里就投降啊。”  
想射……就差一点……性器的肿热感，难以抑制的痒意，被莫里斯全部掌控。真让人受不了！夏尔突然有点熟悉这种坏笑，它通常伴随着类似“想要就求我”的话语。大脑被渴望支配，身体只想要更多刺激，迫不及待地贴上莫里斯，在狂乱中试图取悦他。想被亲吻，想被抚摸，想要高潮。  
“求你……给我……”  
吻得头晕，离开那片嘴唇时，过多的涎水牵出白丝。坏心眼的情人快速地撸动他，又恰好在即将登顶的时候放开，好像对性器拍打在自己小腹上的样子着迷。夏尔的呻吟中逐渐带上央求的颤音，他这才满意地加大了力度与速度，好像终于愿意放过他可怜的下半身。莫里斯拇指用力碾过冠状沟，火燎般的快感没有停下，敏感的顶端终于得到满足。  
“啊！莫里斯！哈啊……”  
全身的肌肉都为前所未有的高潮体验紧绷，膝盖夹住了莫里斯的手臂，但手指还在不停地刺激他，从狭窄的管腔里挤出每一滴精液。白浊从白皙的手上一直向下流淌，又融入性器表面那些液体，上下撸动时发出黏腻的声音。  
夏尔缓慢地从余韵中恢复清醒，看见莫里斯正捻着手指上的液体，像在端详什么新鲜实验品一样。羞愧感催促他立刻提上裤子，抓着情人的手腕奔向水池。  
“我在想啊……”莫里斯平静地看着清水冲掉那些黏液，“你昨天明明撸过了，还这么黏稠。”  
“什——”  
夏尔僵硬在原地。  
“不……你……”滚烫的感觉再次冲上脸颊，“你一直都知道吗？”  
“你太好懂了。不过这都是正常生理需求，我理解。”水流声戛然而止，莫里斯故意把手上的水弹到夏尔脸上，“但没想到你在意淫我。”  
“别说了……我感觉自己像个奸淫犯。”  
“感觉什么样，”莫里斯又湿又冷的手背贴在自己脸颊上，“和你想象的一样吗？”  
“嗯……”  
红色的眼睛审视着他，一小段短暂的沉默。  
“哦，瑟雷斯，夏尔·瑟雷斯！”  
他知道了，他明白了，但他脸上没有厌恶。莫里斯扶着额头，低头自顾自地笑了起来。尽然被频频取笑，夏尔感觉自己被看穿了念想反而如释重负。  
“你这个坏东西！你就那么想要我？不，这真的太好笑了。”  
“莫——”  
“哒哒哒，打住。”  
莫里斯伸出手指点在他嘴唇之间，斜眼看了看他下半身。  
“晚上你要是还有些‘精力’的话……”手指一直下行，在夏尔的胸口打转，“我就考虑听听你那些‘肮脏的小想法’。”

日安，瑟雷斯，心情很好？  
哦……我认识那副表情，我知道，你在做什么秘密项目了吧？快跟我说说。  
哎呀！别这么小气！快说说，反正肯定是什么前沿设计吧？你放心，我绝对不会说出去，顶多给我参考一下。  
哼，吊人胃口！  
好吧，好吧，我不打听就是了。问点不相关的总可以吧？什么时候开始的？藏得够深啊。  
三个月……亏你还能一直保持这么热情，挺持久的啊？每天都做吗？  
哎，怎么——  
吓我一跳……我说什么了这么激动？  
啊对了，生命学派的迪特里希好像也在暗地里做什么项目哦，最近总不见人影的。不过你也知道那个人就是那样，他不来找你吵架总归是轻松多了吧？  
不管怎样，他今天又旷工了，这样下去可要被院长扣钱咯……  
什——我要代课？哈，我不擅长那种学科……  
真麻烦，我去就是了！下次再说，瑟雷斯，期待你的发表会！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉，本人是个废物。


End file.
